


Five-Ones

by spacedoutsoap



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emetophobia, Fake AH Crew, Five And One, Multi, Other, Work In Progress, it's the fakes they're dirty, minor gore, plz be patient with me, will finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutsoap/pseuds/spacedoutsoap
Summary: This is a complete chapter.Accidentally posted this work before I was done- oh well lol!





	1. Taking Unnecessary Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a complete chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Accidentally posted this work before I was done- oh well lol!

The five times the fahc shot you and the one time you shot back  
You're a teller at a bank. Story and of how you get transferred to the target banks. Also that one time you happened to be at a store they were robbing. You were shot every single time. The sixth time you ment them you drew a gun before they could.

The first time you got shot, you had been minding your own business helping a client. The first gun shot was startling to say the least. The bullet tore through the clients chest and lightly grazed your shoulder. You hit the ground and huddled under your desk, thankfully the group that has robbed the bank didn't look very hard for survivors. You were The only person in the bank that survived the heist.

The second time you were at a new bank on the other side of the city. This time the Fakes took a more indirect approach then coming inside guns blazing and killing everyone inside. They had snuck inside while posing as clients when they opened fire. Someone grabbed you and threw you to the ground before shooting you in the same shoulder that had been injured in the past. They screamed at everyone to get down on the floor and carelessly stepped over you as they tied everyone up. They had set a false bomb up warning that if anyone moved the place would be blown to hell. You had managed to not bleed to death and were one of 23 injured.

You had been picked up from behind the third time. You had just arrived to your new job and were checking in. The man roughly threw you around like a doll, screaming that if any body moved you'd be as good as dead. You were more confused than anything else. They tried to get the vault codes from you, and when you told them that you had literally started at the bank that day, they shot you in the shin and started threatening another employee. They quickly forgot about you as the vault opened and money started to get stuffed into bags. The ambulance workers were worried you were in shock since you were so calm. You kindly let them know that this wasn't the first time you had been shot. You told them to worry more about your bloody leg and less about your emotional state.

You had gone to the store to buy ice cream and alcohol after you had gotten released from the hospital. You leaned on your crutches and fished out your wallet and ID. Suddenly some yelled "Get on the ground!" The man picked up your wallets, and when you reached for it as well, a gun was shoved into your lower back and the wallet was swiped from your reach. The criminal had a deep, almost calming voice that teased you,  
"Aw, what's the matter, cripple?" You tilted your head and your eyes widened at his mask. Not out of fear but because you recognized the fucking mask. You clenched your fists at the criminal.  
"Fuck you." The masked man raised his shoulder like he was chuckling, before dragging the gun down you backside, and shot your bad legs thigh. You let out a wail and Masked Fuck just walked away, dropping your empty wallet in front of you. While you bled on the floor of the robbed store you fummed. You couldn't even buy a damn beer in this city without getting shot by the fucking Fakes.

It had been an entire year since your last..... Incident. You were getting stronger and healthier everyday. Finally you went back to working and excelled in the office. You didn't do much else except paper work since you had a painful limp and and an arm that you couldn't lift all the way up. Then the fateful day came where a gun shot rang out from the main lobby of the bank. You gritted your teeth and prayed but they found you. The Fakes found you. The finely dressed man grabbed you and dragged you over the table, despite your foolish yells for your cane. He had to half support you as he dragged you down to the vault. You knew the drill. You entered the code and sat back, letting the crew bag the money. One of them, this one had a British accent, turned to you. "You're strangely calm. Like, it's bloody freaking me out." Your grit you teeth and bite back a 'not my first time's comment.' Before you can say anything he fucking shoots your good arm, making you scream out in surprise and double over. The British Fuck was smug. "Much better!" 

You were ready. You had two pistols strapped to the under side of your desk. And a shot gun in one of your drawers. You've got nearly 300 hours at the shooting range. You were ready.  
Completely unfazed by the sound of gun fire you pulled the first pistol from it's strap and fired. You hit the first fucker, the one in the leather jacket and the curly hair in the center of the back.  
They're was confused yelling, but before the criminals could figure out who shot who, you shot the man in the suit through the ear. One by one you picked the six fuckers off, not minding your co-workers concerned and confused cries.


	2. Gag Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're one of the Fakes crime scene cleaners.  
> Also very amused by Gavin having a weak stomach, until he finds something odd to make you wretch. The five times you made Gavin puke and the one time he made you

  


Gavin was so easy to make sick. A lot of the things that was understandable but the wet bread thing made no sense to you. It probably helped that you had what others had called an 'Iron Stomach' And since you didn't get nauseous, ever. 

You often did the crews clean up work, the gangs clean up crew, basically. And you were 90% of the clean up crew, considering the fact it's supposed to be all of B teams job but for some reason you're the only one who ever shows up when there's a call. 

You had spent the afternoon collecting the body parts of some poor dumb drug dealer who got a little too comfortable selling in the fakes territory. Team crazy mad had been sent to... deal with him. Hence why it had been so messy. Geoff had asked you to go after they had finished, not wanting cops finding what remained of the man. You did your job, cleaned up, and were heading to dispose of the remains when the others came to check in on you.

They had done something, knocking some of your cleaning supplies over. You had heard it but ignored it, as you were focused on the task in your hands, the buckets of insides and bloody water. Whatever they had knocked over, had been directly in your path. You tripped, heavy buckets causing you to tumble forwards and you lost your grip, dumping the mess onto the floor in front of you.

"FUCK!" You cried loudly and angrily. "You stupid assholes i just fucking-" There was a collective groan from the three, all of them turning away. And the unmistakable sound of Gavin retching. 

Michael got hammered after partying and vomits all over his room, your cleaning it when Free comes by while your carrying some sheets, and you drop the vomity sheets on him

You hid a body in a cabinet, a little gift for the person the Fakes were trying to share. But of course Gavin opens the cabinet first.

EGGNOG MAKES YOU YACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted this before it was done so enjoy the meme


End file.
